The present invention relates to a fishing lure. In particular, the present invention is a crankbait which carries a tubular insert (such as a chemiluminescent or colored tube) element which is exposed below and on both sides of the crankbait body.
Fishing is among the most popular recreational sports. Anglers are of all ages and from virtually all walks of life. In the United States, it is estimated that between 40 and 60 million people go fishing every year.
There is a never ending quest for more effective fishing lures. Lures of all shapes, colors, and sizes have been used in attempts to attract fish and increase fishing success. Fish can be attracted by the sight, sound, and smell of lures.
In the past, various attempts have been made to develop a lighted lure which would be useful in attracting fish during low-light conditions. These conditions may occur during evening hours, during overcast days, and even on brightly lit days when water clarity is low. Examples of lighted fishing lures include the following patents: Bercz, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,903; Murphy U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,734; Northcutt U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,868; Kulak U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,256; Malphrus U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,350; Cota, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,120; Douglas, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,904; Kaplan U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,851; Ladyjensky U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,051; Livingston U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,857; Troescher U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,266; Giglia U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,405; Steiger, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,629; Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,690; and Ladyjensky U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,968.